


One Fine Day

by longnationalnightmare



Category: Bon Appétit Test Kitchen RPF
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longnationalnightmare/pseuds/longnationalnightmare
Summary: one fine day, you'll look at me / and you will know our love was meant to be





	One Fine Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annakovsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakovsky/gifts).



> happy birthday, kovsky. love to have a very bad fever with you!


End file.
